


From Afar

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, No Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps finding notes tucked into the books he's supposed to be shelving, but he has no idea who's putting them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the love notes and make it all sweet and romantic and then I realized that I've never actually written a love note in my life so I don't know how to make one sound real. _*lol*_

Dean has been working at the bookstore for nearly six months when he finds the first note sticking out of a book on the shelving cart he left alone for two minutes.  It’s folded neatly in half and written in excruciatingly careful script, a simple sentence of flowery praise for the green of his eyes.   After a quick look around for the note’s author, he reads over the words again, the back of his neck warming with embarrassment.  He smiles to himself, though, and tucks the note into his pocket.

When the second note appears two weeks later - just as mysteriously - he’s all but forgotten the first.  This time the note is longer, a lamentation of lack of courage to actually talk to him and glowing praise for his warm smile.  The author is, once more, nowhere to be found.  A week later, a third note appears; this one on a shelf he’s been working on rearranging.  Three days later, a fourth note, longer and more intimate than the others, but still somehow the opposite of creepy.

Burning with curiosity, Dean can’t help look at everyone who approaches him as his potential secret admirer, going out of his way to talk to customers and coworkers alike.  No one seems a likely candidate, though notes keep appearing when he least expects it, never failing to brighten his day.  After a month, he wonders if he’ll ever find out who his secret admirer is or, for that matter, whether he even wants to know anymore.  His coworkers’ teasing aside, he kind of likes it.

Two months and eleven notes later, Dean is gathering books onto his shelving cart to return them to their proper places when a man approaches hesitantly.  He’s a nice looking guy with dark, unruly hair and tanned skin; it isn’t until he looks up that Dean places him as the guy who sits at the edge of the store’s cafe and drinks a cup of coffee while he reads the newspaper every evening.

"Excuse me," the man says with a nervous smile.  "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Absolutely," Dean says with an easy smile.  "What is it?"

The other man’s cheeks flush faint pink when he finally meets Dean’s gaze with wide blue eyes; his hand trembling slightly as he offers a piece of paper.  Dean notices the way the man’s adam’s apple bobs as he takes the paper and unfolds it to find familiar handwriting that says simply, “Hello, Dean.”


End file.
